Anastasia
by Bandgeeks16
Summary: The Doctor meets a young girl and the weeping angels after saving a failing ship and regenerating. One shot


"Captain, we're going down!" Yelled a man flying a space ship above the earth.  
"Not today." A man responded.  
"Who are you?" I'm The Doctor, "Cut your engines."  
"What? Sir, there are seven billion people down there that will die if we crash."  
"I know, I've saved this planet a thousand times and I'm gonna do it again."  
"But we use-"  
"Hypo-Nuclear engines, and when this ship crashes they will blow up the planet. And that will not happen if the engines are cut." The Doctor responded looking down at the crew person angrily. The engines stopped and everyone but The Doctor braced for the fall. "See, we are being repelled by the earths gravity. The humans have altered the gravity beyond a specific distance, on the other side of us is the moon. That is the only thing keeping us alive." The Doctor finished. "Now I have to be going, people to see, things to save." Then one of the people he just saved, pulled out a gun and shot him in one of his two hearts. "No." He muttered and jumped in the TARDIS and took off.  
The Doctor looked at his palms and the golden dust and got up. "Gah! Fist time I've done this alone." He said through the pain, then the gold shot out his arms and head and when it had stopped, he had a new face and body. "Well then, this is ne-. Agah!" He said trying to land the TARDIS but it crashed in a back yard. "Well at least it landed properly this time. Oh! Protein!" He yelled grabbing at his abdomen. He opened the door and a little girl in a teal coat was standing there with a look of awe on her young face. "Oh, hello. What's your name?" He said smiling at the little face framed with straight dark brown hair.  
"Hello, I'm Ana Ray." The little girl said in a British accent.  
"Hello I'm thah!" The Doctor tried to say. "Protein! I need meat!" Then the little girl ran and got fish sticks. The Doctor tore open the box and started eating the frozen fish sticks. "It's always fish sticks." The Doctor ate the last one and threw the box in the TARDIS, "I'm The Doctor by the way. So Ray, I'll be right back, just have to take the TARDIS for a quick run and I'll be back for you- or not." He said looking at a sone angel that had just come to his notice.  
"Don't move, just stay right there." The Doctor warned to the nervous little girl, "Turn around slowly, but don't blink, and don't look in their eyes." The Doctor told the shaking girl.  
"Why, their just statues." She said not caring about the living statues and looked away and in the instant she disappeared in front of The Doctor.  
"No." He whispered reaching for his pocket and pulled out a vile of a dark purple fluid and wiped some on the angel and TARDIS. "Let's go." He closed his eyes and was transported.  
He appeared with the TARDIS in the snow and stuck out his tongue. "Northeastern America." He stuck it out again, "Twenty-fourteen." Once again. "Christmas!" Then he saw the little girl, lying in the snow unconscious. He ran over to her pale, cold body and noticed that there was a school below them. He picked up her body and carried her to the TARDIS. "Come on, wake up Anastasia, please wake up." He cried holding the girl in the bright blue coat. "Carbohydrate deficiency!" He yelled excitedly and pushed a shot into her arm and color began to return. He picked her up and brought her down into the school and left her there. He left to return to the ship.  
"Ok, who shot me?" The Doctor asked.  
"My mother, I don't know why sir." Captain Ray apologized.  
"What's her name?"  
"Anastasia sir. She prefers Ana though."  
"I think she knows me."  
"How?"  
"Long story."  
"There's one thing you should know."  
"What?" She controls the gravity fields.  
"Good to know." And The Doctor turned to Ana. "Well then Roy, can't get rid of me."  
"My name is Ana, Doctor. You left me at that school. Why?"  
"I couldn't take you back, we could have created a paradox. Your going to that school was a fixed point in time, I couldn't do any thing Ana."  
"I grew up in a foster home!" She yelled. "They beat me Doctor. I suffered because of you!"  
"I'm so, so sorry Ana."  
"It's O.K."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I have you right ware I need you. You know that if the moon's gravity force is turned off it will pull the moon and us right into the earth, then you can't regenerate." The Doctor wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to the captain.  
"You know what, maybe you should just kill us all."  
"What?"  
"I'm getting too big anyways, maybe the universe would be better without me. Every person I meet seems to be hurt beyond my control, so go ahead do it." In that instant she flipped the switch and the ships engines roared and they moved out of the moons way. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and disabled her controller. "You know, you should never trust me when I just sent the captain to the secondary bridge." And at that, Ana and The Doctor transported to a hall with a glass door at the end labeled, jettison. And on the other side stood Ana, she mouthed the word goodbye and the second door opened.


End file.
